The Note
by Kaishi-chan
Summary: [ShikaTema] Based of the short story The Note. I have changed it into a Shikamaru and Temari Story. You'll just have to read, but it is really really good I think, I cried reading the actual story, and writing it...


**A/N: Okay, Many of you are probably thinking, "JUST UPDATE YOUR STORIES ALREADY!" **

**Lol trust me, I haven't forgotten about them… I'm just in a **_**block **_**right now… I mean, can you really blame me? I have 2 stories to work on, and I am stuck on the other one. Well if it makes you happy. I'm working on Chapter 6 of "A Mission that Lasted a Lifetime" and Chapter 8 of "Here in your Arms"… Just for you guys! **

**Don't forget to check out my (other) story, "Here in your Arms." It is actually not that bad… I think it is pretty good…**

**Reminder: The Story's A/N will be at the end! And… SHIKATEMA FORVER!**

**  
R&R and Enjoy!**

_The Note…_

Shikamaru… 18 (almost 19), a senior in Konoha-Suna High.

Temari… 18, also a senior at K-S High.

It was the June 19th, the night after her graduation, and her boyfriend, whom she had been dating since the end of her freshman year, was out at the movies with her celebrating their graduation. Temari and Shikamaru sat at the top of the movie theater watching the people on the screen talk about random things having to do with the movie.

As the movie ended the dirty blonde and the brunette walked out holding the others hands. All seemed fine, the movie was good. Shikamaru was happy. Temari seemed to have enjoyed it. Plus this semester he was going to be with her at college!

All seemed good… until the ride home…

Shikamaru drove in his silver Nissan Frontier crew cab, with Temari in the passenger seat. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on his lap. Temari leaned her elbow on her the little ledge near the window, looking out at pass the highway at the lights. (Since Konoha-Suna High was out in the valley since it was an estate really.)

The car ride was silent, and Shikamaru sensed something was wrong, since it was one of those painful silences. Shikamaru glanced back and forth from the road to her several times.

Temari looked up at the full moon and stars up in the blackish blue sky. Temari looked down at her knees, then pulled her lips apart to speak.

"Shikamaru… can you pull over… I need to talk to you…"

Shikamaru glanced from the road to her, and then pulled to the side of the road without hesitation. Shikamaru sat back with his hands on this lap looking at his beautiful girlfriend. He felt the note she wrote for her in his pocket, and was about to take it out when he got interrupted.

"I don't think I love you anymore…" she said closing her eyes looking down at the floor of the truck. Shikamaru's eyes widen, "w-what?"

Temari felt tears coming to the seems of her eyes, "I think we should see other people," she said holding back her tears and clenching her fists on her lap.

Shikamaru for once in his life let a tear slide down his cheek, "We should move on in our lives and do what we want to do…" she said looking out the window.

The boy then slowly reached into his pocket containing the note, and gave it to her folded. Temari looked at him, and nodded saying thanks. She then put it in between her cell phone and screen and put it in her coat pocket.

Then minutes of just sitting around thinking, a drunk driver speed down heading for them, swerving from side to side barely missing the cars on the other side of the lain. Then the blue semi truck's front lights glaring through the back window of the frontier.

Temari looked back noticing it was swerving out of the way, and then looked back at Shikamaru, and he smirked. Not even a second later the truck smashed into the driver's side of the car; pushing it yards away from the road.

It then tumbled into the field and then when it finally stopped Temari opened her eyes and looked to see Shikamaru…bleeding, with some bones barely sticking out of his skin and the car indenting into him.

Temari saw Shikamaru looking at her and smiled at her. Temari then saw his eyes closed and body practically hang. She then closed her eyes and fell into a coma.

What seemed like minutes later, her eyes opened. She saw her mother, her two older brother's, Kankuro and Gaara, and her father. Her mother was laying her head on the bed tilted up, while Gaara and Kankuro and her dad sat in the chairs. She stirred trying to get up, only falling back down. Gaara looked up and saw that Temari was awake and trying to get up.

Temari smiled at him as he practically ran over. Her mother shot her head up seeing him run and looked to her. "Temari!" she yelled awaking her father and Kankuro.

Temari looked around to see where she was, and then saw her belongings. The belonging she wore and had in the car. Temari was her cloths, bag (purse w/e), and…cell phone… with the note in it. She kept her focus on it as her mother called for the doctor, like ordered when Temari awoke.

The doctor came in and Temari focused her attention on her. "Hello Temari… I'm Doctor Tsunade." She greeted herself. "Do you know who these people are?" she asked making sure her memory was still in tacked. "My family…" she said quietly smiling.

Tsunade did some little check ups to make sure she was fine. Temari did each one like she was suppose too. She then got to ask questions herself. She looked around the room at all the equipment, since she was never been in the hospital before, "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital honey…" her mom answered her.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked another question.

The family moved their attention to Tsunade, Gaara held her left hand as her mother held her right. Having her father putting his hand on her mother's shoulder and Kankuro standing behind Gaara looking at Tsunade.

"Well… you have a few bruised bones, in your legs and arms, and you broke a few of your ribs, and you bumped your head pretty bad…" Temari nodded in a _okay _motion.

"You should be okay sometime tomorrow to go home, but we'll keep you over night." Temari looked at her parents, "how long have I been sleeping?"

Gaara looked away as Kankuro looked at the heart rate monitors, her mother started crying, so she looked up to her dad, "Dad?" she said almost like asking again.

"You've been in here for a week in a coma…" he answered her.

Temari's eyes widen, realizing how long it has been. She then put her head back and closed her eyes. Then the image of Shikamaru in the drivers seat, all bloodied up, and the car indented into him with him smiling at her flashed into her mind.

She shot up, pulling her hands out of Gaara's and her mother's hands in the process. In a little pain since the pain killer liquid was in her, she sat up looking to the bed. She then shot her head up at Tsunade, "Doctor… where is he…"

Her family looked sad. Temari looked around at all their faces noticing no one would look at her. Her eyes then went back onto Tsunade who was looking at the floor.

Temari's eyes widened a bit, "Where…is he…" she said feeling tears welding up in her eyes.

Tsunade opened her eyes still looking at the floor avoiding the dirty blonde's. "He's…dead…" she said slowly and quietly.

Temari's eyes closed as her head dropped having the tears fall out of her eyes. She leaned over and fell to lean on her mother. Her mom petted the back of her head. "w-w-wher-where i-i-is h-he…" she asked between each breathe.

"He's getting cleaned up for his funeral…" Tsunade said slowly and quietly.

Temari sat there in silence, soon having her family leave under doctor's orders. She sat their in silence, until a nurse came in to check up on her. Temari noticed her phone again.

"Excuse me nurse…" she asked quietly.

"Yes Temari?" she replied.

"Can you hand me my phone with that note in it?" she said pointing to her phone.

"Of course…" she said walking over to the table of her belongings grabbing the phone then walking back to Temari, in handing it to her.

Temari opened her phone, and the note fell out onto her lap. The nurse left after making everything was okay. Temari then put her phone on the table by her and grabbed the note.

She slowly opened the lined school paper. It had a bit of blood on it, but not enough so that she couldn't read it. All it said was six words…

"Without your love… I would die…"

Temari's eyes slightly widened, remembering he gave the note to her minutes before the crash. Remembering his last smile he gave her she cried with the note on her lap having the tears hit it as she loosely held it with her hands.

She slowly fell back never having the note leave her side.

A year has passed since the accident happened, and the dirty blonde 19 year old sat on the side of the grassy hill, that once Shikamaru and she had had their first kiss on.

Shikamaru was buried in the Konoha cemetery where his caretaker, Asuma, was buried. Shikamaru's family had moved on from tears, but never stopped remembering him. His family had another son that they named after him. Shikamatsu, was his name.

She remember watching him being lowered into the ground, her eyes were swelled from crying on her brother's, Gaara's, shoulder while a slow song played. Everyone threw a cosmos or daisies, showing friendship and family, but Temari threw in a note tied around a white rose.

After the funeral everyone had left, except her. She stayed their kneeled at his tombstone with the words, "Loved…" at the bottom. She sat their watching the tomb remembering all the good times they had…

Their first kiss… them dancing to the song "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, at the first dance they shared a dance with. Their Song…

Then she remembered how they celebrated their graduation. She then smiled at the thought of what happened. She remembered her pregnancy, and how the babies weren't harmed at all in the accident. Surprisingly.

She opened her eyes and looked down at two kids, playing in the sand by the river with another boy about the same age.

She walked down to the three little kids. She bent down on her knees in front of Shikamatsu and her _two_ children.

Temari smiled as she looked at her two children, "Meiki… **Kiseki…" she asked looking at the little boy and little girl smiling at her, "What are you doing?"**

**Kiseki looked from her mother and down at the water and pointed, Temari turned her gaze to the water to see two fish looking up at Kiseki. Since they didn't know how to talk, since they were only 6 months old each; they were pretty smart in finding things out. **

**Like ****_he _****was…**

**Kiseki was Temari's little miracle. (Kiseki miracle in Japanese) Her hair was growing out into a dirty blonde, but with more blonde then brown, with her dark green eyes. She then looked at her daughter's twin brother, her son.**

**Meiki looked just like Shikamaru. The only difference was that he had a bit of blonde strands in this hair, and the eyes were the same, and he had come into quite the smart little boy for just being 6 months old. **

**Meiki helped her remember everything about Shikamaru. (Meiki remember in Japanese) **

**Temari looked to see that Meiki was laying on his back in the sand looking up at the clouds, this was proven… ****_he was Shikamaru's… they both were…_**

**Time and time again Temari would look up at her wall after tucking in the two twins in their cribs, and see the note covered in blood, and wet marks from her tears. She hung it above the cribs and looked at with the picture of them at her Senior Exit dance formal picture in the corner before graduation day. **

**"I wish… you were still here… to see what you help bring into this world…"**

**She then remembered what she had put in the note she threw in hoping he'd read it.**

**'Without you… I'd die too…' she thought to her self. She thought about those words forever when she wrote it… and they were true…**

**Temari then walked over to her bed and laid down pulling the covers over her… and she soon fell into a deep sleep. **

**Soon after a few hours Shikamaru's spirit then appears and places a kiss on his children and on Temari's lips.**

**Temari then shot up feeling something on her lips and looked around. She then felt her lips and they felt like they have been kissed by an angel… her angel…**

**The End**

**A/N: Okay well! That's it! That is my story. Based off of the short story "The Note," I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now I better clear a few things up. The magic off writing your own story, is that you can have it anyway you want.**

**Now Shikamaru's birthday is in the summer after School, and usually you would turn 18 and be graduated, but in this school you graduated at 18/19. (Temari's is in like October in this Fan Fic) So there's that.**

**Also Temari is the younger sibling… as Kankuro is the eldest. And her mom and dad are rich, as of Shikamaru's.**

**Another clearing up is that the babies came to be shown a month after Shikamaru's funeral. So there's that.**

**So now that I cleared that up. Here is the Original Short Story… **

"The Note"

One night a guy & a girl were  
driving home from the movies. The  
boy sensed there was  
something wrong because of the painful  
silence they shared between them  
that night. The girl then asked the boy to pull over  
because she wanted to talk. She told him that her  
feelings had changed & that it was time to move on.  
A silent tear slid down his cheek as he  
slowly reached into his pocket & passed her a folded note.  
At that moment, a drunk driver was speeding down  
that very same street. He swerved  
right into the driver's seat, killing the boy.  
Miraculously, the girl survived. Remembering the note, she  
pulled it out & read it.  
"Without your love, I would die."

**So with that said… Please R&R!**


End file.
